


【港九】诱part2

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】诱part2

金廷祐先把黄旭熙脱光了，再慢条斯理地解下自己的领结。他蹬掉了裤子，敞开了衬衣，却没有完全脱下，就这样让白衬衫挂在臂弯那里。  
“好硬。”  
他笑了一下，俯身低头把黄旭熙含进嘴里。  
舔舐吮吸，一手撸动，一手伸向自己后面扩张。他抬眼去看黄旭熙，像只讨要奖励的小狗狗，一边卖力地含着，一边要求黄旭熙给一点甜头。  
黄旭熙大手抚摸他的后脑勺，下身微微耸动，把自己送进更深的地方。  
口了一会儿嘴酸了，金廷祐爬起来，咬着唇，抬眸看着黄旭熙。他扶着身下高高翘起的那根，对准了自己扩张过的湿软后穴，坐了下去。  
“呃……”  
“嘶…宝贝，夹得太紧了。”  
金廷祐笑了一下，伸出舌头示意黄旭熙吻他，得了一个缠绵激烈的亲吻后，才起起落落地自己动起来。  
他叫得实在太娇，一声声直击人心脏，他知道自己拧腰，自己索吻，把黄旭熙按到挺翘的乳尖前。  
“喜欢吗？嗯……”  
“喜欢我这样吧？”  
“嗯啊……”  
黄旭熙掰开他的臀瓣，快速抽插起来，他更放肆地大叫，恨不得让隔壁房间都能听到一样。  
“旭熙，旭熙，黄旭熙啊啊……”  
“宝贝。”  
“嗯……”  
只是再怎么放荡，他一受刺激就爱掉眼泪的习惯还是没能改变。  
黄旭熙把他肏得泪流满面，舒爽又痛快，只知道夹紧后穴，索要更多。他贪恋被紧紧拥抱的感觉，渴望被塞满，甚至连被啃咬和揉捏出淤青也喜欢得不得了。  
他沉沦于情欲，随时随地，只要黄旭熙在身边。  
射出时黄旭熙说：“你这样子只能给我看知道吗？”  
他泪红双眼，声音微弱：“是你把我变成这样，你要负责的。”  
“我负责，我负责一辈子。”


End file.
